1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia playback device and, in particular, to a playback control method of intuitively setting a playback position and a repetitive playback section of a multimedia file playing on a multimedia device with multi-touch behavior on a touchscreen.
2. Discussion of the Background
Touchscreens are becoming more and more popular as user interfaces for multimedia playback devices. More recently, the advent of a multi-touch touchscreen has improved the utilization of touchscreen as an input device. The multi-touch touchscreen enables a system to distinguishably recognize various types of touch events, e.g. multiple touch events, on the touch screen. With the advent of the multi-touch touchscreen, many multi-touch interaction techniques have been proposed to sense various distinct touch events.
A multi-touch touchscreen may enable a user to interact with a system more efficiently and intuitively than a single-touch touchscreen. For example, the single-touch touchscreen may have a zoom-in/zoom-out bar such that a user drags the zoom-in/zoom-out bar to zoom in or zoom out on an image, whereas the multi-touch touchscreen may allow the user to zoom in or zoom out on an image intuitively by moving two touch objects (i.e. fingers, styluses, etc.) apart or together on the screen.
Conventional touchscreen-enabled multimedia devices may be configured such that the multimedia playback application is controlled with traditional single tapping and drag and drop events while other applications are controlled with diversified touch events featured by a multi-touch touchscreen, which may result in a lack of manipulation consistency in terms of user interface. Furthermore, since the multi-touch touchscreen may operate without supplemental control objects, the user should bear all applicable touch behaviors in mind.